


Max’s New Toy

by KaiserRyo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Mind Break, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserRyo/pseuds/KaiserRyo
Summary: Max has had enough of Victoria and her absolute BITCH of an attitude. Victoria has considered herself the ‘Queen’ of Blackwell for far too long and it’s time somebody taught her a lesson.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Max’s New Toy

Max was fucking tired.

She was tired of Victoria and her walking around like she owned Blackwell. The two of them have been butting heads even more so than usual and it their conflict would soon reach a head.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Open up Lamefield!"

Max opened her door and was awarded with the image of Victoria in her trademark Cashmere sweater and expensive skirt.

"Anything I can do for you Victoria?" Max said with annoyance.

"We need to talk about what you said this morning Maxine"

**Earlier that morning**

Today was Sunday so that meant no classes for the day at Blackwell. So Max decided to go for a walk around campus to relax. On her walk she saw Kate sitting on a bench.

"Hey Kate, how ya feelin’?

"Oh I’m doing alright Max, just spending time with the squirrels."

"Sounds great. You still up for tea and cookies tonight?" Max said with a smile.

"Wouldn’t miss it for the world."

"Oh if isn’t Miss Selfie-Ho herself and Little Miss Church Slut!"

Only one person had dubbed those nicknames for Max and Kate and it was the last person either of them wanted to see that day.

Victoria Chase.

Accompanied by her entourage of Courtney and Taylor, always at her beck and call. The three of them were spending their morning being as prissy as bitchy as possible.

"Back off Victoria. You can say whatever you want about me but you have no right speaking to Kate that way!"

Oh really? And who exactly, is gonna stop me?" Victoria said with a smirk.

"You know I understand the pressure of wanting to impress with your photography but that doesn’t give you the excuse to be a an absolute cunt."

Victoria, whose face had gone completely red at the statement exclaimed "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE HIPSTER BITCH?!?"

"Cunt. C-U-N-T. Now if you want to be a complete bitch to people fine. But go do it somewhere else."

"Let's go Kate"

"O-Oh right Max."

Victoria stood there absolutely furious at what she just heard. The fact that the little hipster had the NERVE-

"Hey Vic just ignore her she was no idea what’s she’s talking about" said Courtney

"Yeah c’mon lets get out of here we have better things to do" Taylor said as she pulled Victoria along.

**Present Time**

"What about it? I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true." 

"Whether it was true or not, which it WASN’T by the way you still disrespected me in front Taylor and Courtney!"

Your two little lapdogs? Please there is nothing I could say that would ever change their opinion of you. Now if we’re done Victoria kindly go the fuck away."

"Wait." Victoria said.

I’ve had enough of you and your hipster BULLSHIT  
have you forgotten who I am? I can  
_ruin_ you Caulfield! and I’ll make sure you and that bitch Kate never-AAH

Victoria was cut short as she was pulled into Max’s dorm room. She then heard the door shut and it was quickly locked.

"What the hell do you think you’re doing Caulfiel-

**Shut up. ******

**SMACK ******

Max’s palm connected with Victoria’s cheek with a loud *smack* sound.

Victoria, now on the ground, was forced to look up at the skinny hipster in front of her. 

"I’m tired of your shit Victoria. Everybody is tired of it. And I think it’s time you used that mouth of yours for something other than talking."

And with that, Max unzipped her jeans and out came 8 inches of flaccid **fuckmeat **  
which proceeded to smack Victoria directly in her face.****

Victoria had no idea _how ___the hipster was able to conceal such a thing in her jeans. But how Max was able to pull it off was the least of her concerns. Right now she had to focus on the pillar of cock that was steadily getting harder.

Max grabbed Victoria by her hair and pressed the blonde’s face against her orange-sized balls which were full to the brim with thick, creamy, **baby batter. ******

"Start licking, slut"

Victoria had no idea what was egging her on. But she felt compelled to do as Max commanded. 

< Sloppy, slurping noises could be heard as Victoria started every inch of that glorious cock in saliva, making sure to get Max’s balls for good measure. Due to Victoria’s ministrations, Max’s bitch breaker reached its full length of 13 inches in no time at all. 

Once she considered her length to be properly lubricated the she pulled Victoria away and aimed her cock at Victoria’s mouth. 

"Open wide Victoria" 

>Without giving her time to properly prepare Max shoved her ENTIRE length down into Victoria’s awaiting gullet. She grabbed two fistfuls of the blondes hair and started to brutally defile her throat. 

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK ******

_Oh fuck! It’s so good. God the smell of her musk is fucking up my brain. ___

__Victoria was brought out of her fuck addled thoughts when she felt Max’s cock get even thicker which signaled her first orgasm of the night._ _

__"Swallow it all you fucking bitch!"_ _

********__*SPLURT* *SPLURT* *SPLURT* *SPLURT*_ _ ********

********** **

It was good thing the girls dorm was mostly empty save the two of them otherwise they might’ve been discovered by now. 

********** **

********** **

__

********** **

********** **

********** **

__Victoria, now throughly face-fucked and cumdrunk had a dazed look in her eyes after being abused in such a way. There were still small shreds of her sanity left but Max would see to it that those would be erased as well._ _

********** **

********** **

********** **

__"We aren’t done yet Chase."_ _

********** **

********** **

********** **

__With that Max turned around and then promptly shoved Victoria’s face against her asshole and commanded she service her there as well._ _

********** **

********** **

********** **

__Since Victoria’s mind had mostly been eroded away at this point. She complied and started rimming her mistress’s pucker._ _

********** **

********** **

********** **

__"Damn. To think a stuck up bitch like you could broke this easily is honestly disappointing. Those bitches in Seattle put up a better fight than you did."_ _

********** **

********** **

********** **

__After Max was once again satisfied with Victoria’s licking she decided it was time to move on to the main event._ _

********** **

********** **

********** **

__

********** **

********** **

********** **

__"Now I think it’s time I truly take you as mine. Strip and get on the bed."_ _

********** **

********** **

********** **

>

********** **

********** **

********** **

__Eager to do her Mistress’s bidding Victoria unceremoniously removed and laid down on the bed and spread her legs waiting for Max to come and claim her._ _ >

********** **

********** **

********** **

>

********** **

********** **

********** **

__Max also removed the last of her clothes and got on the bed then placed her tip of her cock at Victoria’s entrance._ _

********** **

********** **

********** **

********** **

********** **

__"Are you a virgin, bitch?"_ _

********** **

********** **

********** **

M 

********** **

********** **

********** **

__"No, I’m sorry Mistress." Victoria said shamefully_ _

********** **

********** **

********** **

********** **

********** **

__"Doesn’t matter. After this nobody will be able to fulfill you the way that I can."_ _

********** **

********** **

********** **

>

********** **

********** **

********** **

And with that Max plunged her cock into Victoria. Thankfully Victoria was plenty wet by this point so Max was able to slide in with relative ease. She continued on and was soon balls deep within Victoria. After this Victoria’s was properly _shattered. _The only thoughts she was capable were sucking dick and guzzling cum. Only one word was on repeat in her mind.__

__

___COCKCOCKCOCKCOCKCOCKCOCK_ _ _

__The smacking sound of Max’s balls colliding with Victoria’s crotch echoed throughout the room and as she properly bred Victoria like the slut she was._ _

__

__Soon that familiar of her cock thickening showed itself again. Victoria having noticed this wrapped her legs around Max preventing her from pulling out._ _

__"YES MISTRESS! PLEASE BREED ME LIKE THE BITCH I AM!" Victoria screamed._ _

__

__"Really? If that’s what you want then fine!"_ _

__

__And Max happily obliged._ _

__

__*SPLURT* *SPLURT* *SPLURT* *SPLURT* *SPLURT*_ _

__

__Victoria orgasmed alongside her mistress as she was throughly filled with Max’s powerful ball juice and she could _feel _her ovaries being absolutely flooded with sperm.___ _

___ _

___As they both came down from cumming their brains out. Victoria discovered that Max was still hard and wearing to go._ _ _

___ _

___"This isn’t over until my balls are completely empty, Chase."_ _ _

___ _

___Even though she was throughly fucked Victoria slowly raised her hips and let Max pound into once again._ _ _

___ _

___**5 months later**_ _ _

___ _

___ _

___ _

___Victoria walked around campus in her usual overly expensive outfit but with a few changes._ _ _

___ _

___First off she was sporting a massive pregnant belly that made her look like she was carrying at least twins. Which due to her previous ultrasound was proven to be true. Her trademark pixie cut was gone and her hair had grown and become somewhat unkempt. And the same prissy ‘Queen Bee’ aura she had once possessed had disappeared._ _ _

___ _

___This change had come as a shock to everybody on campus including Taylor and Courtney who had once followed her wherever she willed them to._ _ _

___ _

___That old life was now behind Victoria however. She had one purpose in life now._ _ _

___ _

___She arrived at the girls door and saw her reason for living sitting on the steps._ _ _

___ _

___"You’re late, Victoria"_ _ _

___"I’m sorry, Mistress. Allow me to worship your balls as a way to apologize."_ _ _

___ _

___Max grabbed Victoria by the arm and dragged her to her room to make use of her slutty body._ _ _

___ _

___Victoria was nothing more than Max’s toy now._ _ _

___And she wouldn’t have it any other way._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed my first story on AO3. Don’t have an estimate on when my next one will be finished but I will definitely try to flesh it out more properly compared to this one. Thanks for reading and if you would feel so inclined don’t be afraid to leave feedback in the comments. I’m also taking commissions at 1¢/word and I am willing to write most kinks.


End file.
